Je choisis de vivre
by Emmerald FF
Summary: OS. Quand on est un bandit des bas-fonds de Sina, il faut s'attendre à faire face à la Justice un jour. Mais pour Livaï, le choix est encore possible. Vivre libre ou mourir libre ? Quel sera son choix ?


**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (Hajime Isayama).

**Raited :** T (scènes 'violentes', sang et décapitations au programme donc, dans un souci de sécurité, je met T, mais pas de yaoi).

**Couple :** aucun. **Personnage principal :** Livaï.

**Genre :** Euh... On va dire... Angst... Je sais pas vraiment dans quelle style le mettre.

Voici donc un OS écrit sur un coup de tête (je l'avais en projet depuis un moment et je me suis enfin décidé à l'écrire). Oui, je sais : je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur 'Prédateurs' mais j'y arrive paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! Bouhouhou ! Il faut que je la continue, j'ai encore rien écrit du chapitre 14 que je suis censé poster lundi prochain ! J'arrive pas à trouver une fin vraiment crédible. J'ai une fin mais... Il y a des trucs qui clochent... J'aimerais avoir le temps d'y réfléchir mais... Le temps presse et je vous fait poireauter ! J'aime pas vous faire attendre ! XD Ça me frustre pour vous !

Enfin, bref... Là, on ne va parler que de ce OS. Donc voici une de mes versions du passé de notre Lilou préféré, un peu glauque mais il parait que ça plait... J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous la trouverez crédible...

BONNE LECTURE !

oOo

**Je choisis de vivre**

\- On devrait avoir un peu d'or avec cette affaire, non ? gloussa un homme massif, un bandeau crasseux cachant son orbite vide.

\- Franchement..., grommela son acolyte en réponse. Sais pas à quoi il pense, le patron, en faisant ça... C'est du délire, si tu veux mon avis... On va se faire gauler à coup sûr ! On finira dans les geôles de Sa Majesté, moi je te le dis !

L'autre le fixa sans comprendre, et son comparse soupira. Pourquoi lui faire part de ses craintes, après tout ? Ce borgne avait plus d'or sur lui que de neurones. Et les dieux seuls savaient à quel point les poches du borgne étaient vides...

\- Bah, moi je dis que le patron, y sais c'qu'i' fait ! Allez, toi ! Avance, eh, tas de bouse ! beugla-t-il vers le prisonnier.

Il donna, de la crosse de son arme, un vigoureux choc entre les omoplates du caporal-chef Erwin, jetant un regard mauvais au major Zirho.

Ce dernier avança plus vite, ne souhaitant pas vraiment se prendre le poing du borgne sur le crâne.

\- Ta ! fit celui-ci avec satisfaction. Le mien est plutôt docile ! C'est qu'j'inspire le respect, moi !

Le deuxième bandit ne répondit pas, trop habitué aux élucubrations fanfaronnes du simplet.

Il poussa son propre prisonnier, le faisant presque trébucher sur le sol inégal. Les catacombes de Sina n'étant pas entretenues, il était facile de tomber en butant sur un quelconque obstacle, d'autant plus que les ténèbres qui les entouraient ne les aidaient pas à voir où il mettaient les pieds.

Les trois prisonniers, tremblotant de froid et évitant au maximum de se tordre les chevilles, avançaient sous la surveillance des deux bandits.

\- On est bientôt arrivé, annonça Kork, celui qui avait deux yeux et au moins deux neurones.

Ils laissèrent derrière eux les petits couloirs glauques et suivirent un long couloir, plus haut de plafond, qui les mena devant une grande porte, rouillée dans une grande majorité.

La porte, au lieu de partir en morceaux comme on aurait put le penser, s'ouvrit, laissant son angle racler le sol de pierre dans un affreux crissement.

Les trois prisonniers furent poussés dans une grande salle enfumée, et conduits contre un mur, où ils furent attachés avec des cordes de pêcheurs.

\- Vot' 'tit coin de paradis en attendant qu'on récupère les thunes ! lança joyeusement l'abrutit avant de se détourner.

Trehn, Erwin et Zirho promenèrent des regards aussi curieux que suspicieux sur les alentours. La pièce était pleine de machines démontées et désarticulées, de pièces détachées et d'autres matériaux étranges. Plus près d'eux, quelques tables branlantes semblaient faire office d'établis et, sur l'une d'elles, de nombreux alambics, reliés les uns aux autres, laissaient penser qu'une sorte de savant fou y réalisait des expériences on ne peu plus douteuses.

Mais ils s'efforcèrent de prendre un air craintif et résigné. Ils avaient acceptés de jouer le rôle des prisonniers.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'un groupe de bandits faisait parler de lui à Sina. Ils se faisaient appelé les Rois des Morts. Un nom extrêmement pompeux mais bien choisit si l'on considère le fait qu'il avaient établi leur quartier général dans les anciennes cryptes de la cité. Évidement, personnes n'osait se rendre dans les souterrains de la capital pour leur donner la chasse, surtout que les catacombes étaient réputées être de vrais labyrinthes...

Le bataillon d'exploration avait été appelé à l'aide pour cette affaire. Ils avaient accepté de foncer dans une embuscade tendue par le clan, afin d'être capturés et d'être conduit dans leur repaire. Le chef des bandits, apparemment aussi cupide qu'idiot, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de demander une rançon aux autorités en échange de leur libération. Le caporal-chef Erwin, Zirho, major du bataillon d'exploration, et Trehn, jeune recrue, se retrouvaient donc ici, prisonniers au fonds de ces sombres cryptes, dans cet étrange laboratoire, en attendant que les Brigades Spéciales, ayant suivi leur piste, ne les rejoigne pour arrêter le groupe de hors-la-loi.

Ils ne les avaient même pas fouillés. Les croyant faibles sans équipement, ils ne se doutaient pas que les trois prisonniers dissimulaient un pistolet chacun, ainsi qu'une courte lame.

Kork, l'arme au poing, restait tout près des trois explorateurs. Il y eut un grincement quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et les prisonniers eurent la surprise de voir le borgne, pourtant grande-gueule, baisser la tête et chercher à se faire tout petit devant le nouveau venu.

Ils s'attendaient à voir le chef, pourtant, il était évident que celui qui venait d'entrer n'était pas celui qui dirigeait le groupe. Le chef mettait au point des plans simples et barbares, privilégiant la force. Mais ce garçon respirait l'intelligence.

Il était petit, et devait à peine atteindre le mètre soixante. Des cheveux sombres, rasés à l'arrière, dont quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux. Un visage fin, qui ne démontrait aucune émotion, seulement ponctué d'un léger froncement de sourcil. Ses yeux d'acier reflétaient une maturité et une force peu commune pour un jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de seize ans.

Droit et fier, il fixa les prisonnier avec mépris.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'ils foutent ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Le boss à dit qu'il fallait les laisser là, expliqua Kork, visiblement mal-à-l'aise.

Le jeune homme renifla avec un rictus, n'appréciant apparemment pas l'initiative puis, soudain, ses yeux se firent encore plus durs et il fixa le borgne.

\- Gas ? susurra-t-il.

\- Oui, Livaï ? geignit le borgne, tout penaud.

\- Tu as ramené quelque chose d'indésirable ici...

\- Ah ?

\- Oui. Tu sais de quoi il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ? gronda-t-il alors que Kork, plaignant son comparse, se mordait la lèvre en restant dans son coin.

\- Bah... non...

"Mauvaise réponse", songea Kork.

Les yeux de Livaï devinrent meurtriers. Il avança d'un pas vers la grande brute, qui voulu reculer. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le jeune homme l'avait déjà saisit et, avec un prise violente, l'avait étalé au sol, collant son gros nez sur les pavés.

\- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je...

Livaï, gardant serré le bras du borgne avec une nonchalance effrayante, l'empêchant de se relever, appuya de sa botte sur le crâne du pauvre bougre, l'écrasant contre le sol.

\- Regarde de plus près...

\- Je... J'ai dû marcher dedans en venant ici, s'excusa pitoyablement le bandit. Désolé, Livaï ! Je vais nettoyer, promis !

Le jeune homme eut un reniflement méprisant et lâcha sa prise avant de reculer.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Putain, souffla Trehn, tout bas. Ce gosse est un vrai tyran. Le chef doit être une vrai crème, à côté...

Erwin ne dit rien, mais il était de l'avis de son jeune camarade. Ce dénommé Livaï semblait bien pire que tous les bandits qu'il ait croisé jusqu'à présent. Il émanait de lui une force et une intelligence qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Le garçon fixa ses yeux acier sur les prisonniers, qui ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul instinctif.

\- Si l'un d'entre vous se montre un peu trop agité, je lui ferait passer l'envie de gesticuler... définitivement. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et s'intéressa aux établis. L'un des cornues fumait légèrement. Livaï ouvrit une armoire et y saisit deux fines bouteilles de gaz.

" Des bouteilles d'équipement tridimensionnel ?" s'étonna Erwin. "Qu'est-ce que ce gosse fout avec ça ? "

Les deux bouteilles furent posées sur l'établi et le jeune homme stoïque mit fin au processus chimique. Il connecta un tuyau transparent et, incrédules, les trois prisonniers virent un épais liquide orange remplir les bouteilles.

Une fois hermétiquement refermées, Livaï sortit un équipement tridimensionnel d'une autre armoire et s'en équipa avec nonchalance.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire avec ça ? Il a dut le voler dans les réserve de la garde... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il à foutu dans les bonbonnes ?"

Un bruit de pas tira les prisonniers de leurs réflexions. Passant la porte restée ouverte, le chef des bandits, accompagné de sa petite troupe, pénétra dans la salle, prenant une posture exagérément conquérante. Il haussa un sourcil vers Gas, occupé à frotter énergiquement les pavés là où ils les avait souillés, soucieux de bien faire pour s'éviter une explosion de colère de la part du jeune scientifique.

Avec un soupir las, le chef s'avança vers les prisonniers, après avoir regardé, l'air de rien, s'il n'avait pas lui-même quelque chose sous sa semelle...

\- Alors ? fit-il en direction de garçon. Ils arrivent, comme prévu.

Livaï acquiesça sans le regarder.

\- Fermez toutes les issues sauf celles menant ici. Laissez-les venir...

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, gamin..., grimaça le boss en se triturant les mains.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le vieux... Ils n'en ressortiront pas vivant. J'en fait mon affaire...

Le chef sembla déglutir avec difficulté.

\- Ils arrivent, patron ! fit un bandit en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Ok... Tout le monde en arrière ! Laissez Livaï s'occuper d'eux !

Les bandits se tassèrent au fond de la grande pièce, et attendirent nerveusement. Livaï, arborant un air des plus arrogants, se tenait droit au centre de la pièce, face à la porte ouverte.

Les bruits de course sur les dalles de pierres se firent entendre, et douze hommes des Brigades Spéciales passèrent la porte avant de s'immobiliser, en formation serrée à quelques mètres de Livaï. Évidement, ils ne s'étaient pas équipé : à quoi bon dans des souterrains. Ils étaient donc armés de carabines et de pistolets courts, et mirent le garçon en joue.

\- Rendez-vous ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour banditi...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Dégainant ses lames à une vitesse fulgurante, Livaï avait déjà bondit sur eux. Une fumée âcre s'échappait de son propulseur et, dans la poignée de seconde qui suivit, seul quelques coups de feu et le bruit de corps tombant sur le sol se fit entendre.

Quand un calme relatif s'installa, le capitaine du détachement était seul, entouré des corps décapités de ses onze hommes. Livaï, immobile et impassible, avait repris la même place qu'avant son attaque.

\- Mais..., balbutia le capitaine.

\- Comment il a fait ça ? parvint à articuler Trehn.

Erwin ne répondit rien, pas plus que Zirho. L'étrange gaz ajouté à l'équipement n'était pas seul fautif de ce massacre. Ce gamin était un tueur. Aucun homme, malgré tous les prodiges qu'il avait put voir, n'aurait put se déplacer dans une pièce aussi étroite avec un équipement tridimensionnel, et tuer avec autant de précision onze hommes en quelques instants.

"Putain ! Mais que fout la deuxième équipe !? Ils devraient être là !"

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret vers le plafond, mais aucun signe des renforts. Lentement, il sortit sa petite lame et entama ses liens. Le voyant faire, Zirho et Trehn firent de même, aussi discrètement que possible.

Livaï eut un sourire carnassier et pointa une de ses lames vers le capitaine.

\- La prochaine est pour vous.

\- Livaï..., intervint le chef.

Il eut un mouvement de recul quand celui-ci tourna son regard acier vers lui.

\- Je... Je pense que c'est bon, là... Il ne peut rien nous faire.

Erwin sentit ses liens céder. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à ses deux comparses, qui lui firent signe que leurs propres liens étaient également défaits. Il regarda le plafond.

"Enfin !"

A travers les vielles grilles rouillées des canalisations, il aperçu les renforts.

Le plan de base était de les prendre en tenailles. Les Brigades Spéciales devant, les trois prisonniers libres de côté, les attaquant par surprise, et le deuxième groupe qui tomberait du plafond au milieux des bandits. Mais avec la mort de la quasi-totalité du premier groupe, la donne était un peu différente, et il y avait une chose très importante dont il n'avaient pas soupçonné l'existence : Livaï.

Ce gamin pouvait utiliser son équipement tridimensionnel dans cet espace restreint avec une apparente facilité. Malgré son âge, il était de loin le plus dangereux, celui qu'il fallait mettre hors d'état de nuire en priorité.

Le deuxième groupe, inconscient du danger, se laissa chuter dans la pièce, provoquant la panique chez les bandits. Erwin vit Livaï prêt à se jeter dans la mêlée. Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il le laissait faire, ce serait une hécatombe. Avant qu'il ne bondisse, Erwin brandit son arme dans sa direction.

La balle toucha l'une des bonbonnes, qui prit instantanément feu.

Tandis que Livaï, grondant de surprise et de dépit, cherchait à éviter les flammes qui le gagnaient, Erwin évita de peu le bandit qui s'était jeté sur lui, mais le sauvage revint vite à la charge.

\- Erwin ! hurla Zirho dans la cohue générale. Le gosse !

Du coin de l'œil, Erwin vit Livaï, cherchant à se séparer de son équipement alors que le reste de ses vêtements prenait feu.

Se débarrassant au plus vite de son adversaire, Erwin se jeta sur le gamin, saisissant au passage une vieille tenture pour en draper le corps enflammé. Enroulé dans le tissus, le garçon tomba au sol, et Erwin éteignit les dernières flammes.

Soupirant de soulagement, Erwin rabattit les pans du tissus pour vérifier plus en détail la santé du garçon.

Il n'esquiva pas assez vite, et le talon de Livaï s'abattit sur sa pommette. Il recula vivement et se redressa, juste à temps pour éviter de se prendre un nouveau coup de botte au visage.

Le gamin se jeta sur lui, mais Erwin avait l'avantage de l'expérience et d'un rude entraînement. Il saisit un bras et projeta le gosse au sol.

Autour de lui, les combats avaient presque cessés, si l'on exclu les quelques bandits récalcitrants qui continuaient à lutter, en espérant réussir à s'échapper.

Livaï se redressa.

\- Je vais... te crever, gronda-t-il, les yeux emplis de haine, en dégainant ses lames.

\- Attention ! cria Trehn en tirant.

La balle atteignit Livaï à l'épaule. Avec une plainte, il tomba à genoux. Erwin courut vers lui et frappa du pieds dans les lames pour les éloigner. Il se pencha sur lui. Bien sûr, c'était un ennemi. Mais c'était aussi et avant tout un gosse, et Erwin ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. Il le saisit par les épaules pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, et ne put esquiver le dague vicieuse qui se planta dans sa cuisse.

Erwin recula malgré la douleur dans sa jambe. Sortant une deuxième lame cachée, Livaï s'avança vers lui, grimaçant de douleur en maintenant son épaule blessée.

Deux soldats se jetèrent sur lui et le plaquèrent au sol.

\- Attachez-le bien !

Erwin se redressa, haletant, après avoir vérifié que le poignard dans sa cuisse n'atteignait aucune artère importante.

\- Ça va, caporal-chef ?

Erwin acquiesça sans détacher son regard du prisonnier. Malgré sa blessure, Livaï se démenait, se débattant avec fureur, donnant des coups de pieds où il le pouvait et n'hésitant pas à mordre ce qui passait.

\- Putain ! Il lui faut une muselière, à celui-là ! C'est une vrai bête sauvage !

Un soldat s'éloigna, maintenant son bras blessé, où était nettement visible une trace de puissante morsure.

\- Allez chercher une camisole ! Les menottes ne suffiront pas !

Ils étaient désormais tous rassemblés autour de Livaï, et observaient avec une fascination craintive ce jeune garçon sauvage qui se débattait avec violence, sans soucis apparent pour sa blessure, grondant de rage comme un loup pris au piège.

Immobile, Erwin et Zirho observèrent le gamin se faire emmener.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire de lui, souffla Zirho. Pour ce qu'il a fait, il mériterait la guillotine... Mais vu son âge... Je sais pas ce qu'il va devenir, mais j'espère par dessus tout ne jamais l'avoir pour ennemi...

Silencieux, Erwin acquiesça. Une petite voix au fond de lui lui soufflait qu'il aurait encore affaire au garçon.

oOo

_Trois jours plus tard, bureau du Général Zackley, Quartier Général des Armée. _

\- Je vous avoue ne pas comprendre, fit le Général Zackley et passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux, les yeux fixés sur le rapport.

Erwin, assit face à lui, ne répondit rien, attendant que son supérieur poursuive.

\- Dans votre rapport, vous dites que ce... Livaï, c'est bien cela ? ... utilise un harnais de manœuvre tridimensionnel modifié... Il l'a utilisé _dans _le souterrain ?

Erwin acquiesça avec sérieux. Comme le général semblait dubitatif, il raconta de nouveau ce qui c'était passé dans les bas-fonds de la capitale, confirmant ce qui était écrit dans le rapport.

Une fois le récit du caporal-chef Erwin fait, Zackley, avec un soupir las, s'adossa à son haut siège, les yeux au plafond, fixant le vague. Finalement, après un moment d'intense réflexion, il soupira de nouveau.

\- C'est stupéfiant, souffla-t-il enfin. Ce garçon est un prodige... C'est dommage de devoir tuer un tel surdoué...

\- Le tuer ?

\- Malheureusement, lors de son procès, il y a trois jours, le Tribunal à ordonné son exécution. Il semblerait qu'il soit... 'irrécupérable', ont-ils dit... Et je n'ai aucune excuse valable de m'opposer à la volonté générale... Il doit être exécuté demain soir...

Erwin ne dit rien.

\- Cependant..., continua doucement le Général, comme pour lui-même. Je me demande si... Oui, peut-être...

Il resta silencieux un moment, perdu dans ses pensées, tandis qu'Erwin attendait patiemment.

Prenant soudainement une décision, le Général se leva et s'avança vers la sortie, enjoignant au caporal-chef de le suivre.

Ils traversèrent le grand bâtiment dans un silence concentré, et Erwin se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les prisons. La sentinelle s'écarta avec respect devant le Général, et ils pénétrèrent dans la zone réservée aux condamnés à mort.

\- La cellule de Livaï, je vous prie, demanda Zackley au garde en faction.

\- Le sauvage ? fit le garde avec surprise. On l'a mis au fond. Faut pas rentrer, même si on l'a bien attaché. C'est un fou furieux, ce gosse ! Il à tué Karl !

\- Vraiment ? Comment ?

\- Bah... On lui à apporté son plateau-repas quand il est arrivé, il y a trois jours... Au moment où Karl allait partir, l'autre s'est levé et l'a frappé à la nuque avec le plateau. Il a pas survécu... Alors on lui a refoutu la camisole mais dès qu'on essaye de le nourrir, il mord, ce taré !

\- Je... vois... J'aimerais quand même le voir.

Le garde sembla incertain. Puis, avec une grimace, il obéit et les conduisit au fond du couloir, jusqu'à la cellule du jeune Livaï. A genoux au fond de la geôle, la tête basse, emmitouflé dans sa camisole, le gamin ne bougeait pas.

Zackley fit signe au garde d'ouvrir la porte. Au moment où la grille s'ouvrit, Livaï leva sur eux un regard assassin.

\- Euh..., fit le garde, sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Ça ira. Et apportez un repas. Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas mangé ?

\- Bah, depuis qu'il est là... Comme je vous l'ai dit : on n'a pas réussi à lui faire avaler quoi que ce soit...

Zackley acquiesça et renvoya le garde avant d'entrer dans la cellule, suivit par Erwin. Livaï, déjà crispé, se tendit davantage en reconnaissant le Général, présent à son procès trois jours auparavant.

\- Bonjour, Livaï, fit-il en s'accroupissant devant le prisonnier. Tu devrais manger, tu sais ?

Le gosse renifla avec mépris.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Vous allez me décapiter demain, non ?

Le Général ne répondit pas. Il observa le visage arrogant, notant tout de même les cernes noires, les cheveux emmêlés et la pâleur du garçon affamé.

Ils attendirent un moment, se fixant simplement, avant que le garde ne revienne avec une assiette. Zackley tendis la main et saisit le plat avant de renvoyer à nouveau le soldat. Quand les bruits de pas se furent estompés, il piqua de sa fourchette dans un maigre morceau de viande et le tendit près de la bouche du prisonnier.

Livaï renifla avec dédain et recula le visage pour s'éloigner de cette tentante nourriture. Zackley s'avança un peu sur ses talons et présenta à nouveau le couvert.

Livaï recula encore, se collant désormais au mur.

"Tu veux que j'avance encore pour avoir une bonne allonge, hein ?" songea Zackley. "Très bien..."

Il s'avança encore.

\- Général..., souffla Erwin, un mauvais pressentiment lui enserrant la poitrine.

\- Mange, dit doucement Zackley en mettant son couvert sous le nez du gamin.

Après un long silence, Livaï consentit à pencher la tête pour prendre la bouchée imposée.

\- Bien..., souffla le Général avant de baisser les yeux sur son assiette, sans baisser son bras.

"Regarde, je ne te vois plus... C'est maintenant où jamais"

\- Général !

Profitant du fait que son visiteur ne le regardait plus, Livaï s'était jeté en avant. Les mâchoires se refermèrent sur la main du Général, qui resta immobile malgré la douleur.

\- Ne bouge pas, Erwin ! ordonna-t-il en grimaçant.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent lentement. Les dents ne lâchaient pas leurs prise et le sang commençait à goutter sur les dalles de pierres.

Zackley savait qu'il n'avait pas l'éternité devant lui. La pression était forte, et il risquait de perdre l'usage de son pouce si Livaï conservait cette prise encore longtemps. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre que la tension dans ses mâchoires soit insupportable et qu'il lâche prise.

Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs minutes, Livaï n'avait pas desserré les dents, continuant de fixer Zackley avec une haine brûlante. Le sang lui emplissait la bouche et ses mâchoires hurlaient de douleur, mais il ne lâchait pas.

Le Général sentait son bras devenir de plus en plus pesant, et des élancements de douleur lui remontaient désormais jusqu'à l'épaule, mais lui non plus ne bougeait pas.

Les minutes passèrent encore. Plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, Zackley suait à grosse goutte bien que son visage reste de marbre. Livaï ferma brusquement les yeux, cherchant à supporter les élancements de douleur dans ses mâchoires, et sembla hoqueter.

Lentement, Zackley saisit quelques grains de riz avec sa fourchette, et les présenta près de sa main ensanglantée.

\- Ça devrait avoir meilleur goût.

Livaï rouvrit des yeux où se lisait une douleur violente, mêlée de haine et de respect.

\- Tu t'es bien battu. Mieux que bien, même... Mais on ne peut pas gagner à chaque fois...

Les yeux à nouveau clos, Livaï laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

\- Lâche-moi...

La pression sur sa main s'atténua lentement. Zackley compris que le prisonnier était incapable de plus, alors il reposa la fourchette et saisit, de sa main valide, le visage fin, l'éloignant de sa main meurtrie. Il repoussa le corps affaiblit contre le mur, où il resta immobile, la tête basse, du sang coulant le long de sa gorge et tâchant sa chemise de détenu.

\- Livaï... Livaï comment ?

Le garçon releva lentement la tête et le fixa avec lassitude, presque incapable de parler tant ses mâchoires le faisaient souffrir.

\- Ack... Ackerman, articula-t-il finalement.

\- Eh bien, Livaï Ackerman. Tu es un jeune homme plein de force et de potentiel. Tes sentiments sont puissants. C'est dommage que tu haïsses tes semblables.

Il ne répondit rien, n'ayant pas la force d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vais te faire une proposition, Livaï Ackerman, reprit le Général. Tu peux choisir de conserver ta fierté de bandit, et mourir sous la guillotine demain soir, comme prévu... Mais tu peux aussi engager ta haine envers un autre ennemi. Tu as un don indéniable pour la tridimensionnalité et pour le combat. Voici donc ma proposition : le Tribunal va revoir ton dossier et te laisser vivre, en échange, je veux que tu intègre le Bataillon d'Exploration.

Livaï écarquilla les yeux, choqué, tandis qu'Erwin regardait le Général avec tout autant de surprise.

\- C'est à toi de choisir, continua Zackley en se redressant. Réfléchis. Je viendrais moi-même te chercher demain soir pour t'emmener à ton exécution. Tu me donneras ta réponse à ce moment-là. Si tu accepte, tu sera emmené dans une Brigade d'entraînement. Tu es habile dans le maniement de ton équipement, mais être soldat ne se résume pas qu'à savoir combattre, et tu devras apprendre la discipline relative à toute armée. Une fois ta formation achevée, tu rejoindra d'office le Bataillon d'Exploration, commandé par le major Zirho et le caporal-chef Erwin, ici présent. Le choix t'appartient. Vivre ou mourir.

Livaï fixait le sol avec hargne, et ne releva pas la tête quand le Général et Erwin sortirent de sa cellule.

\- Général, fit Erwin dès qu'ils furent sortit des prisons. Je comprend votre raisonnement mais... Je ne suis pas sûr que l'équipe le prenne bien... Nous sommes tous des soldats, formés par l'Armée du Roi, fidèles aux valeurs morales... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit vu d'un bon œil d'accepter un... criminel... dans nos rangs... Cela dégraderait entièrement l'image du Bataillon d'Exploration. Nous n'avons déjà pas bonne réputation, mais si on se met à dire que nous ne sommes qu'un ramassis de bandits... Vous pensez...

\- Je pense que cet enfant à encore bien des choses à faire dans notre monde... Le tuer serait une grave erreur...

\- Mais... Est-ce qu'on pourra vraiment lui faire confiance ?

\- Ça, Erwin, c'est à toi de le voir... A toi et à Zirho... Avoue qu'il tel soldat serait une aubaine pour le Bataillon.

Erwin acquiesça sombrement. Il ne pouvait nier que Livaï avait un talent incroyable... mais il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier son regard meurtrier alors qu'il mordait le Général comme une bête furieuse, ni le sourire qu'il avait arboré après avoir décapité les onze soldats des Brigades Spéciales...

oOo

La grille s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre, et Livaï releva la tête. Les gardes l'entourèrent et le forçèrent à se lever. Affamé depuis quatre jours, il ne pouvait compter sur ses jambes tremblotantes, et les gardes le soutinrent pour le faire avancer.

Pâle et amaigri, les yeux assombris par la fatigue et une large tâche de sang séché sur ses vêtements et son visage, il était terrifiant.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le couloir, Zackley s'avança vers lui, sa main bandée semblait en piteux état.

\- Alors, mon garçon ? As-tu fait ton choix ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Livaï, les mâchoires crispées, baissa la tête.

\- D'accord, grogna-t-il. Je vais rejoindre le Bataillon d'Exploration.

_DAS ENDE_

J'ai acheté, l'autre jour à la JapanZone, les deux tomes sur Livaï. Je viens juste de les lire (je ne voulais pas les lire avant d'avoir écrit ce OS, de peur que ça me fausse ma vision de la chose) et, surprise ! Ma fic a énormément de similitudes avec le manga papier^^, notamment au niveau du caractère de Livaï, entre autre... Il combat Erwin autant que possible, avec des petites lames dissimulées, etc... On dirait vraiment que j'ai fait un copier-coller du manga^^. Donnez-moi votre avis !

En vous souhaitant une bonne semaine, je vous retrouve lundi prochain pour le chapitre 14 de 'Prédateurs' (oui, je l'aurait écrit d'ici là... normalement...).

Bisous baveux de dragon,

Emy.


End file.
